Untitled
by v.m.m
Summary: zechs and noin get engaged


Title:  Untitled

Author:  v.m.m.

A/N:  This needs major editing and revision, if anyone would be willing to help I would greatly appreciate it, and trust me I'll give you credit, I just really need to lengthen it, it seems more like an ending, and middle without a beginning of sorts.

He stared at the streaming expanse of stars running across the large screen in front of him.  For hours he had sat there, simply relaxed and contemplated.  His mind would drift from thing to thing but in the end it rested on her his raven haired angel, Lucrezia Noin.

She'd come with him, and willingly, he had expected her to, but still something was nagging at the back of his mind.  Very rarely did he forget things, or forgot to do something.  So what was it?  He couldn't exactly place it.  Something was most definitely off, and for some reason he thought it had to do with Noin.  Why else would his mind drift to her so quickly when there were so many ramblings rearing their heads up there in his mind?

Without thought he shook his head, long platinum blond hair freeing itself from its constraints behind its master's ears.  Slowly he ran his hand through his hair, and self consciously blew up at his bangs which were making themselves quite annoying, but still he refused to cut them.  For the last year he'd spent in the grave he'd had to deal with lots of women, mostly nurses, and he'd had to deal with their "womanly" conversations as well.  Most had commented on him looking sexy, almost innocent with his bangs covering his eyes the way they did, and he had to admit to himself that he hoped Noin felt the same way as the nurses.  What he'd done was not an easy thing to forgive.

Lt. Lucrezia Noin, his dear partner, best friend, loyal companion, and caretaker was his light, his soul.  Had she not saved his soul the day she showed him his mistake of trusting Epyon.  Preventer Fire, her new name, had brought him back from the dead without knowing it.  Simply knowing that he had someone trusting and loyal to come back to had made him strive for not only a physical but emotional recovery as well, and as fast as humanly possible.  Physical recovery was finished, now mentally that was a slightly different case.  He still had a little ways to go with that, but he had his love with him.

Zech's eyes bulged as he backtracked to what he'd just thought.  Surely that word wasn't truthful in his vocabulary, let alone in it, but in his heart he knew it was.  Shoving his hands in his jacket he began to scrounge around for a box, a little velvet jeweler's box to be exact.  He shuddered momentarily as his fingers brushed it, and he wrapped his hand gingerly around the precious item.  He had bought it during his weakest moment, but now he mused, 'I might be able to give it to her.'

He froze at the hiss the door made as it opened.  He knew it was her, and only her, but it still made his heart beat.

"What are you doing up at 3:30 in the morning?" Noin asked, while stifling a rather large yawn with her hand.  "Stargazing are we wonder boy.  I thought that was my job." she added jokingly.

He shrugged suppressing a smile and laugh.  "Just thinking."

"Hmm," was the only response, and a sleepy Noin curled up in one of the chairs sitting besides Zechs, she'd keep him company even if she did fall asleep.

"I was thinking of us."  The velvet box began to twirl in his fingertips as he awaited a reply, and when none came he continued.  "A preferably married us," he added slowly, and cautiously turned his head to see Noin.

She was sitting there calmly eyeing him curiously.  After all if he said something he meant it, but she must have been hallucinating.  "Could you repeat that please?"

Zechs smirked, she'd heard him, she was goading him on, but he'd let her have it her way.  "I was thinking of a preferably married us."

Noin eyed him dubiously.  So she had heard him correctly.  "You know you really do have an odd way of proposing."

"Do I." he asked, now faintly amused, but anxious to get an answer.

"Yes you do, but the answer is still yes."  She smiled and rose from her position.  "I am going to bed now that I know you're not thinking yourself to death, or worse working yourself to death."

"I suppose I'll go to bed too."  He rose and followed her to the crew quarters.  "I hadn't expected things to go like that."

"Neither did I, but right now I just want sleep.  I don't want to ponder anything."

"Oh Noin," he said as she disappeared through her doorway.

"Yes," she said reappearing at the doorway.

"I forgot to give you this," he murmured, and slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

Standing on her tip-toes Noin kissed him.  "It's beautiful, thank-you."

"Your welcome," he said and returned the kiss.

Zechs Merquise walked into his room that night a very happy man, and with his angel to be his bride.  Things had certainly gone oddly, but he realized he liked the way things had gone, probably much better then if he had actually got those four words out of his mouth in the traditional style.  He was lucky she knew him so well.  Sleep came almost instantly upon him as he tucked himself in.  The nagging in the back of his head was finally gone, and now he could rest peacefully for once.


End file.
